Cain Marko
Cain Marko, also known as the Juggernaut, is a mutant with superhuman strength, stamina, agility, invulnerability, endurance, senses, speed, reflexes, mobility, immunity, immortality and an accelerated healing factor. Biography ''X-Men: The Last Stand Cain Marko is a mutant mercenary, caught by the US forces and kept captive in a moving prison along with Mystique and Multiple Man. When Magneto attacks the truck-prison for rescuing Mystique, he's intrigued by Juggernaut's powers' description as read by Pyro and frees him as well, making him join his Brotherhood. The Juggernaut is one of the most powerful mutants in the Brotherhood, and this allows him to immediately become one of Magneto's generals. When Phoenix awakes, Juggernaut follows Magneto to Greys' place to recruit her. Once there, they find the X-Men already in place and they put up a fight. Juggernaut has Wolverine as an opponent, and proves to be superior to him in many ways. After beating up Wolverine outside and inside Greys' home, the Juggernaut is defeated by the combined powers of two of the X-Men: Wolverine pierces his nape with his claws and then has them electrified by Storm's lightning, electrocuting the Juggernaut who faints as result. Marko regains consciousness when Phoenix engages a mental battle with Professor X and destroys the house, and Xavier, with her powers. After the battle, Juggernaut comes back with Magneto, Phoenix and the others to the hideout in the woods. During Alcatraz battle, the Juggernaut tries to rush in the battle immediately, but Magneto stops him, wanting to use the weakest mutants as a shield for the Cure-charged bullets. When the Juggernaut receives the order to break into the facility and kill Leech, he starts running, sweeping away everyone in his path, both humans and mutants, and crushing every wall of the facility till he finds Leech's room. He's reached by Kitty Pryde, who uses her phasing powers to make him sink into the floor. Enraged, the Juggernaut breaks free and charge the two younglings, but Leech's powers inhibits his super strength and he slams against a wall, fainting. What his destiny is after the battle is unknown. Deadpool 2/Once Upon a Deadpool Juggernaut was imprisoned in the Ice Box where he made friends with fellow mutant inmate Russell Collins. When the two are being transported to another facility their convoy is disrupted by a fight between Deadpool, Cable, and Domino. Juggernaut manages to escape and destroy the convoy along with half of the road before escaping with Russell. Juggenaut decides to help Russell get revenge on the Headmaster who tormented him. When Cable, Domino, and Deadpool arrive to stop him they are confronted by Juggernaut who defeats them despite their best efforts. Colossus arrives to assist and when Juggernaut seems to still have the upper hand Negasonic Teenage Warhead and Yukio also arrive and together the three are able to defeat him by electrocuting him and throwing him into a nearby pool. He later manages to crawl out after everyone leaves. Character traits Cain is a stubborn and proud warrior, but he lacks of intelligence and tends to rush into battle without thinking. Since he is not too smart, he is neutral in the human-mutant conflict, and he joins Magneto just because he got to him first. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Cain possess virtually limitless superhuman strength (physical, mental, spiritual), with immeasurable upper limits, but superior to all the mutants shown in the X-Men movies, being capable of easily tossing strong mutants such as Wolverine and Colossus away and smashing victims into the air who are unfortunate enough to get hit by his charges. He's capable of effortlessly defeating powerful monsters and villains, with a single, nonchalant punch, his strength is not limited to his arms and punches, they extend to his legs. Cain has perfect control over his strength, allowing him to handles gentle and fragile objects or easily do menial, delicate task that require dexterity. He engages in daily tasks without trouble. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Juggernaut's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless stamina in all physical activities. *'Superhuman Agility:' Cain has perfect agility, flexibility, balance and dexterity far greater than an Olympic-level human. He can easily change directions while running. *'Invulnerability:' Cain is virtually invulnerable to any and all forms of physical harm or injury both internal and external, the only thing shown to even wound him was Wolverine's adamantium claws. Therefore only Adamantium is one of if not the only known metals that can effectively pierce and penetrate his skin. This invulnerability extends to the optic system since bullets and grenade shrapnel, did not penetrate or damage it. He is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, powerful energy blasts, extreme pressures, falls from orbital heights, maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, massive impacts, withstanding several times the impact of ground zero nuclear explosions, and the crushing pressures of 1000000Gs without suffering damage, harm, or trouble, easily. Essentially he is virtually indestructible. *'Self-Sustenance:' Cain is completely self sustained, he has no need to breathe, eat, or drink at all. *'Superhuman Immunity:' Cain is immune to all types of toxins, poisons, disorders and disease. *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' If damaged, Cain possesses a regenerative healing factor that enables him to completely regenerate with superhuman speed. Even if destroyed down to a skeleton he is able to regenerate all the damage done, restoring to full perfect health and power, even molecularly rebuild his body if atomized. When Wolverine's claws pierced his flesh, his wounds healed the second the claws came out. *'Immortality:' Cain is immune to aging. He does not age and remains forever young. He is immune to any injury, and cannot be harmed by any weapon or attack. He does not require nourishment, can indefinitely survive unaided in the vacuum of outer space, and comfortably live in any environment. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Cain has shown he has a limitless tolerance for pain as when he got pierced by Wolverine's claws, he never made a single sound except for a snarky remark, and he is never shown resting like the other Brotherhood members. He was even able to survive being electrocuted in a pool of water. *'Superhuman Senses:' Cain's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are far beyond that of normal humans, being able to keep track of extremely fast opponents or objects easily. He also seems to have developed a sixth sense; being able to dodge danger even though he hasn't seen it. He does possess impressively sharp hearing, being able to pick up on various chatter from bystanders a good distance away even while fighting. *'Superhuman Speed:' Cain can run at speeds of 60 mph. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Cain's reaction time and reflexes are far superior to that of a human. Because his brain functions at superhuman speeds, he can react and maneuver in microseconds as he perceives everything faster and with greater clarity, making the world appear to move slower to him. *'Superhuman Mobility:' Once Cain begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt his movement, unless he himself wants to stop or change directions. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant:' Cain is at least competent in the use of his powers in a combat situation, being fully capable of decimating both Wolverine and Colossus quickly and decisively in his first fight with both of them. Relationships *Magneto - Leader. *Brotherhood of Mutants - Teammates. *Professor X - Enemy; deceased. *Kitty Pryde - Enemy. *Wolverine - Enemy; deceased. *X-Men - Enemies. *Leech - Enemy. New Timeline *Deadpool - Enemy. *Colossus - Enemy. *Charles Xavier - Step-brother. Appearances/Actors * Earth-10005 (2 films) **X-Men: The Last Stand (First appearance) - Vinnie Jones **Deadpool 2'' - David Leitch (Motion capture performance) and Ryan Reynolds (Voice only) Behind the scenes *The Juggernaut was included in an early X-Men draft, but he never made it to the concept page. *Juggernaut was originally written in X-Men: Days of Future Past, but was replaced by Quicksilver with Josh Helman originally cast as the character. *In Deadpool 2, ''Juggernaut was voiced by Ryan Reynolds and motion captured by Director David Leitch. Trivia *In the mainstream comics, the Juggernaut is not a mutant, and gains his power from the mystical Cyttorak Ruby. He is only a mutant in the Ultimate universe. *In the comics, Juggernaut is the step brother of Professor X, but in the movie, no relation between the two is implied. However, in ''Deadpool 2, ''it is implied that the two are indeed related again. *During his fight with Kitty Pryde, Marko shouts "I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!", so making a reference to the ominous internet meme. *In an alternate scene, when Juggernaut finds Leech and Shadowcat, he says "Here´s Juggy", making a reference to the film ''The Shining. *Due to budget constraints, Ryan Reynolds had to do the voice for Juggernaut who is credited as being played by “Himself”. Gallery Image:Juggy1.gif|Juggernaut with his trademark dome shaped helmet. Juggernaut x3.jpg|Promotional image. Juggy x3.png|Juggernaut image. JuggyXMN3.jpg 5885416_gal.jpg|Juggernaut joining the Brotherhood Juggernaut.jpg|Juggernaut bursting through a wall Xm3698912.jpg|The Unstoppable Juggernaut Knocked out.PNG|Cain knocked himself out after he charged at Kitty and Leech. Cain.png GrbtW8H.jpg|Unused concept art of young Juggernaut in Days of Future Past. 9STGJKe.jpg|Unused concept art of young Juggernaut in Days of Future Past. See Also *Juggernaut (Earth-616)| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Earth-10005 Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Henchmen Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:Prisoners Category:Deadpool characters